


[podfic] Providence

by reena_jenkins, Saucery



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Adult Stiles, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Kindergarten & Pre-school, Alternate Universe - No Werewolves, Babysitting, Face Paint, Fluff, Human Derek Hale, Kid Fic, Kindergarten, M/M, Pining, Podfic, Pre-Slash, Romance, Same Age, Slice of Life, Sweet, Teaching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-22
Updated: 2013-09-22
Packaged: 2017-12-27 06:43:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 35
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/975683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saucery/pseuds/Saucery
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>"Stiles is almost getting used to the sight of Derek standing like a burly, bristly mountain in the middle of a classroom, wearing a pink apron with lots of multi-colored handprints on it, arms crossed and glaring as lots of tiny tykes giggle at him and try to climb him like a tree."</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] Providence

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Providence](https://archiveofourown.org/works/555915) by [Saucery](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saucery/pseuds/Saucery). 



**Coverartist:**  [](http://reena-jenkins.livejournal.com/profile)[ **reena_jenkins**](http://reena-jenkins.livejournal.com/)  
  
 **Warnings:** Alternate Universe - Human AU, kidfic, pining, no werewolves, pre-school

**Length:**  00:11:25  
  
 **Download link:**  You can download this podfic as an mp3  **[right over here](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/%28TWolf%29%20_Providence_.mp3) ** (thank you, [](http://paraka.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://paraka.livejournal.com/) **paraka** , for hosting me!)


End file.
